minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TrungDuong2005/Entity 303 !
* entity 303,its verry verry VERRY popular with minecrafters well,people says its a employee that get fired by notch,someone says its a good hacker and everyone sayd that is the new HEROBRINE well,its a story you NEVER KNOW but today im here to show you what is it NOT WHO IS IT ! entity 303,and there is 404 too well,404 means that you cant go to a web site (because its not real) and it also means that you cant find that website WITCH ALSO MEANS THAT YOU CANT FIND IT well,i think you dont understand this well 404 not found:or maybe entity 404 cannot be found ! KABOOM!.Now you know why THE MYSTERY GUY call it :404 or 303. well.today no one can see Herobrine anymore (because he is removed ) LOL! Here we can see a picture of a message from a user and the ONE who send it named :303 and the reason i tell you about herobrine is here ---------) well as you can see "303" said _Notch cannot save you and after that 303 sayd _Herobrine is dead,im the new Herobrine ! AND NOW YOU KNOW WHY THAT GUY MAKE ENTITY 303 ! End of chapter 1 Chapter 2 Well,if you go to this website http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Herobrine/editcopy you will see everything about this 2 guys ok,at the botom you see Notch says |} —'Notch on Herobrine[' Getting loads of tweets and emails about Herobrine again. I don't have a dead brother, and he never was in the game. Not real. Never was. —'Notch on Herobrine[' he Herobrine stuff is awesome and kind of scary at the same time. It really shows how little control a content producer has over the content. I've publicly told people there's never been any such thing as Herobrine, and that I don't have any dead brothers, and that letting too many animals die in lava is a fool proof way to summon him but that you don't need to be afraid of him. He only means well, he's looking out for you, trying to warn you of the dangers you can't see. There certainly are NO physical manifestations of Herobrine that will sneak out of your computer if you leave'' Minecraft running at night, looming over you as you sleep with his pale eyes inches away from your face, as he tries to shout at you to wake up. Sometimes you wake up with a jolt, and he's gone, and all that lingers is the memory and faint echo of his wordless screaming. Of course it was just a dream. There's no way a morally dubious ghost with a god complex could at any point decide to haunt the children who play my game "for their own good", as there is NO SUCH THING. etc etc —'Notch on Herobrine''' References #Jump up↑ Copeland's recount of the herobrine hoax #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/notch/status/27871748827 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/Dinnerbone/status/238278012632707072 #Jump up↑ File:Xbox Herobrine splash.jpeg #Jump up↑ https://scrolls.com/2013/08/scrolls-changelog-0-103-0-super-friendly-edition #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/notch/status/485842137942999040 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/notch/status/485842137942999040 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/notch/status/206375074608054273 #Jump up↑http://www.reddit.com/r/Minecraft/comments/qqenq/minceraft_a_post_mortem/c3zmd7n #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/ezchili/status/220633988623118336 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/Kappische/status/109153949017313280 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/Kappische/status/199831382942429184 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/mollstam/status/199621775632506880 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/JahKob/status/201053763451105280 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/carnalizer/status/199879138687983616 #Jump up↑ https://twitter.com/carnalizer/status/199891201472733184 #Jump up↑ https://api.mojang.com/users/profiles/minecraft/Herobrine Category:Blog posts